


How to Change a Demon's Mind About Eggnog

by southdownsraph



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Come Inflation, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Eggnog, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Weird Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southdownsraph/pseuds/southdownsraph
Summary: Crowley doesn't like eggnog, but after some rather interesting sex, he decides that eggnog isn't so bad (in some situations).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: Good Omens Winter Wonderland Zine





	How to Change a Demon's Mind About Eggnog

Aziraphale looked up from his book to see Crowley staring. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, but the demon had previously been very focused on whatever new game he'd installed on his phone, and he usually didn't stop for at least an hour. 

Now though, his phone was silent - still in his hand, but dormant. His yellow eyes narrowed. 

"That's disgusting, angel," he commented sharply, and Aziraphale realised those eyes weren't quite focused on him, instead fixed on the glass now halfway to his lips. He looked down. 

The eggnog was a pale yellow, thick and slightly frothy and with a lingering scent of Amaretto. It just sat there demurely in his glass, apparently inciting enough rage in his partner to tear him away from his phone. Aziraphale felt a flutter of what Crowley would probably eloquently describe as 'bastardness' in his chest, and raised his gaze innocently. 

"What is, darling?" 

"That drink, it's made with eggs," Crowley snapped, but Aziraphale could sense something wasn't what it seemed. Crowley was definitely trying to pick a fight, and Aziraphale decided to help. After all, it was so much fun to see the demon's cheeks flushed with annoyance. 

"It's actually rather tasty, my love, you should try some," Aziraphale answered sweetly, rather distracted by the thought of kissing Crowley's adorably pursed lips. He swirled the drink in the glass pointedly, then took a sip. 

Crowley's lip twitched. "You couldn't  _ pay _ me to drink that." 

Perhaps it was because Aziraphale was already a bit tipsy, perhaps he really did just like driving his partner a little bit nuts every now and then, or maybe it was a combination of both. But it didn't matter, because he was already setting his book aside, getting up, and walking across the living room to the couch Crowley was lounging on. Before he could move, Aziraphale pulled him into a deep kiss, guiding his mouth open, cherishing the feeling of his lips. 

On this side of the room, Aziraphale could feel the fire more closely, the warmth of it goading him on, making him feel more desperate as he pulled away for air. He held the glass up towards Crowley's chin and the demon snarled, snatching it away and miracling it into non-existence. 

"Hey! I was drinking that!" Aziraphale protested, but Crowley was already grabbing him, shoving him down to the couch to crawl over him, hands pressing hard into Aziraphale's plush belly. 

Playfully, Aziraphale struggled a bit, trying to push him off, but Crowley growled, his mask slipping for a moment. He couldn't fight the smile that broke through, the happy glint in his eye, but Aziraphale pretended not to notice. It was too much fun to stop now, after all, and he was rewarded with a fierce kiss, Crowley's fingertips digging into his sides. 

A nip to his bottom lip made Aziraphale gasp, and Crowley took advantage immediately, dragging the kiss deeper, his hands coming up to grab at Aziraphale's chest, squeezing the reserves of fat sitting just under his nipples. Aziraphale whined into the kiss, hips rolling up desperately, and Crowley suddenly pulled away, ripping Aziraphale's pajama shirt open and ducking down, teeth grazing one nipple. 

Pleasure and pain shot through Aziraphale in one enticing bolt, making the angel cry out and shudder, even as Crowley moved away from his nipple and bit down hard on the side of his chest, growling. One of Aziraphale's hands found Crowley's hair automatically, fingers curling and tangling, his mouth open as he gasped for air. 

"Crowley! B-bed!" He forced out, and the demon jerked away from him, scrambling to his feet and helping the angel up behind him. Aziraphale looked down at himself, at the shirt hanging open, the already-darkening bite mark next to his nipple, and he knew he was going to have a  _ very  _ fun night. 

Despite his tipsy state, Aziraphale got undressed and into the bed in record time, laying on his back with his knees drawn up, on display for his demon. Crowley looked at him, golden eyes narrowed slightly, then walked to the side of the bed, arms folded. Aziraphale swallowed in anticipation and looked up at his partner, at the way his cleavage showed in the deep V of his half-buttoned shirt, at the pencil skirt, so tight on his skinny hips. He looked  _ incredible.  _

And very, very tasty. Eggnog be damned, Aziraphale wanted a nice tall glass of Crowley, and he was determined to get what he wanted. 

Smiling up at Crowley innocently, Aziraphale trailed a hand down his body, giving the unbitten side of his chest a sensual squeeze before reaching further, thick thighs spreading. The air felt cool on his Effort as it opened with his legs, soft folds already slick with desire, his fingers sliding over a flushed little cock. Crowley's eyes had gone full yellow, pupils dilated, but Aziraphale held his gaze, dipping his fingers into himself and letting out a soft noise of pleasure before slowly raising his fingers to his lips. Rapt, Crowley watched Aziraphale suck the taste of himself off his own digits, squirming slightly while his other hand dug into his chest, the heel grinding against his nipple. 

Then, very deliberately, Aziraphale allowed his gaze to drag downwards, taking in the hefty bulge in the front of Crowley's tight skirt, a damp spot already beginning to show on the dark grey fabric. Aziraphale smirked, knowing he'd won, and spread his legs wider, showing off for his partner. 

Crowley licked his lips, then snapped his fingers. Aziraphale's eyes widened, a smile spreading across his face as he took in the beautiful sight of his naked demon, pillowy-soft, modest breasts with perky nipples blending into his slim curves perfectly - the lines of his waist flowing smoothly into his hips, where a thick length stood proud; long and heavy and already leaking. 

"Holy-...you're stunning, Crowley," Aziraphale breathed, and Crowley blushed, a shy smile briefly spreading across his face before he wrestled it under control. 

"You say that every time, angel," he tried to protest, but his smirk was still a bit too sweet to be convincing. 

"That's because it's always true," Aziraphale chuckled, reaching out and smiling as Crowley climbed onto the bed, both hands sinking into Aziraphale's softness as he straddled the angel's hips. "You always look perfect, no matter how you wear your body, my love." 

"Thank you," Crowley answered simply, his cheeks now thoroughly pink as he leaned down and cupped Aziraphale's jaw in his hands. "I could say the same to you," he added, his voice breathy and inundated with desire, his eyes full of gentle love. 

"I thought you were in a dominant mood," Aziraphale teased with a smile, reaching up to tuck an errant lock of Crowley's hair back behind his ear. The demon's cock was laying heavy on Aziraphale's stomach, hot and leaking on his skin, but he did his best not to let it distract him from the rest of his beloved. 

"Well, you ruined the mood by being so soppy, angel," Crowley retorted sharply, and Aziraphale laughed, turning his head to kiss Crowley's hand before looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

"Then you'd better punish me, hmm?" 

"You'll make me discorporate with that look, angel," Crowley growled, managing to pull the control back, his eyes glinting with playful malice and causing Aziraphale's heart to pound in his chest. "I can still smell that awful egg on you," he added with disdain, his lip curled slightly as he shifted his hips, his tip brushing against Aziraphale's folds. The angel gasped, eyes wide as he arched his back, his hands finding Crowley quickly, clinging onto his sides. 

"Ah! F-fuck me, Crowley! P-please!" 

Crowley laughed nastily, his own hands grabbing at Aziraphale's hips, fingers digging into the soft padding. "As you wish, principality," he snarled, practically spitting the last word as he pushed forward, thrusting all the way into Aziraphale in one movement. 

Flinging his head back, Aziraphale screamed in mixed satisfaction and discomfort, his nails scoring red lines down Crowley's back, his eyes rolling backwards. He couldn't speak, he couldn't see, so he just moaned, panting as Crowley twitched inside him. 

"Naughty angel, aren't you?" Crowley purred, his voice low and dangerous, his body close to Aziraphale's now, nipples brushing the angel's skin.

Choking on air, Aziraphale nodded desperately, and Crowley snapped his hips, causing the angel to squeal again, legs spasming as the tip of Crowley's demonic cock slammed into the end of his passage. 

"Angels aren't supposed to like this," Crowley pointed out in the same shiver-inducing voice, his teeth suddenly seeming longer as he thrust again. Aziraphale whimpered happily, now used to the intrusion - every last flash of pain already having melted into pleasure. "Angels are supposed to be pure and sweet, they shouldn't be turned on by being fucked with demon cock," Crowley went on, each movement of his hips deliberate and slow, pulling out halfway before slamming back in hard enough to knock the air from Aziraphale's lungs. "And they  _ certainly  _ aren't supposed to like alcohol mixed with whipped eggs and milk. Hmm?" 

Aziraphale tried to reply, but when he opened his mouth, all he could manage was a shaky moan. It was all too much, in the best way. All he could feel was Crowley's thick length hammering into him, all he could see were those bright yellow eyes above him - he couldn’t even think. He dug his nails in deeper, and Crowley snarled, quickening his pace, no longer sliding in and out deliberately, but now truly pounding into Aziraphale, fucking him through the mattress and into the bedrock. 

Like a good angel, Aziraphale took it all, relishing in Crowley's half-grunted, half-growled praise, the rough kisses, the sharp bites on his skin. It all made his head spin, overloaded with sensation, too overcome even to orgasm, but he  _ loved  _ it. 

And then Crowley was snarling, baring his teeth, thrusting deeper and slamming up against Aziraphale's innermost barrier as he came, pouring hot, glowing cum into his partner. The simple knowledge that Crowley was filling him up finally allowed Aziraphale to finish, squirming under his demon as he soaked that thick cock in his own ejaculate. Crowley's heat made him gasp, discomfort radiating through his stomach, but it was drowned out by that overwhelming pleasure, his body twitching and convulsing as soon as Crowley moved ever so slightly. 

The moment his orgasm began to fade, Aziraphale went utterly limp, chest heaving, and Crowley rubbed his sides slowly, murmuring praise in his ear and showering him with soft, loving kisses. Smiling through his blissful dizziness, Aziraphale slid a hand into Crowley's hair, gazing up at him in adoration and reflecting on the fact that this was his favourite part of rough sex. Getting to be pampered and loved on by his partner was everything Aziraphale ever wanted, and he could quite happily have spent a decade or two just basking in the afterglow of orgasm with Crowley. 

But nothing could last forever, and eventually Crowley slid free of Aziraphale, sitting back on his knees and rubbing the insides of the angel's shaky thighs slowly. 

"You okay, angel?" He asked quietly, his voice still a little hoarse, his cheeks and chest flushed with effort. His skin glowed with a thin sheen of sweat, and Aziraphale could barely think about anything else other than how drop-dead gorgeous he looked. 

"Y-yeah, just...I...again?" Aziraphale whined, the words slipping out unbidden, coming directly from his unconscious. Crowley's eyes widened in shock, pupils dilating, his lips parting. 

"Really?" He asked incredulously, and Aziraphale forced himself to sit up, his whole body trembling ever so softly as he pulled Crowley into a needy kiss, his hand running down the demon's chest, over his stomach, and gently wrapping around his half-hard length. 

"Please," Aziraphale whispered against Crowley's lips, feeling the demon's cock twitching in his hand, filling out, swelling as he realised his angel was serious. "Crowley, I need-" 

But he didn't get to finish. 

Crowley grabbed him, twisted in one easy movement, and Aziraphale found himself face down on the bed, the demon's weight above him, gently holding him down. Immediately, Aziraphale felt the flush of desperate arousal between his legs, his hips raising automatically. A chuckle from behind him made him shiver, and Crowley gave his backside a firm slap, the sound ringing in Aziraphale's ears. 

"You want more? Hmm? Tell me," he ordered sharply, and Aziraphale could hear the need in Crowley's voice, the slight bite in his words. 

"F-fuck! Fill me up, Crowley! Please, I-I want to be full, I want you to f-fuck me until I c-can't take anymore!" Aziraphale whimpered, spreading his knees even further, tilting his hips up invitingly. To his surprise, Crowley didn't take him straightaway, instead gently rubbing the head of his cock over the angel's entrance slowly, teasing those slick folds. 

"Yeah? I think that can be arranged, my love," Crowley purred, and Aziraphale was so preoccupied with  _ my love  _ that he missed the mischievous tone to the demon's voice. In fact, he even forgot about the affectionate name almost immediately, as Crowley was already pushing forward, sinking back into his partner. 

Aziraphale moaned happily, clenching around the cock gliding into him, welcoming it, welcoming Crowley. A soft hum of satisfaction from above him made him smile, even as his fingers curled in the sheets, clinging on tightly. 

"That's it, angel. I've got you," Crowley soothed, his voice strained with pleasure, his tip pressing firmly against the end of Aziraphale's passage as he leaned over. His nipples skimmed against the angel's back briefly, then his chest pressed down, his arms wrapping around Aziraphale's plump middle. "I'm here." 

"I know," Aziraphale mumbled, letting his head hang as Crowley scattered kisses over his shoulders, beginning to rock slowly, gently. Gasping in pleasure, Aziraphale quickly realised just how tender his passage was from his earlier railing, every sensation amplified, every little movement of Crowley inside him sending jolts up his spine. Apparently noticing this, Crowley slowed and sat back, snapping his fingers. 

Before Aziraphale could look around, Crowley was leaning over again, placing a glass of thick, milky liquid in front of him. "Ice cold, just for you, angel," the demon murmured, and once again, Aziraphale missed that note of joyous, playful devilishness in his voice, too busy picking up the cool glass in shaking fingers. "That's it, angel," Crowley praised quietly as Aziraphale drank down some of the sweet, almost custard-y cocktail, noting with some satisfaction that Crowley had put in rather more Amaretto than Aziraphale himself usually did. 

While Aziraphale sipped at his treat, Crowley let his hands roam over the angel's belly, his cheek resting against his back comfortably, lavishing attention on his soft skin. As soon as Aziraphale set the glass aside, however, Crowley began to show his impatience, straightening up immediately and dragging his fingernails down Aziraphale's spine. "Shoulders down," he ordered sharply, and Aziraphale, already starting to feel the buzz of alcohol, obeyed. The sheets felt cool against his cheek, fingers once again twisting in the fabric, preparing for Crowley, preparing to take whatever his beloved served up. Within reason, of course. But they'd had plenty of years to practice over the millennia they'd known one another, and they'd not once hurt one another by violating boundaries. There was too much trust there, too much intimate knowledge between them, of each other's body language and the desires hidden behind the words they didn’t say. 

Crowley rocked, and Aziraphale whimpered, his eyes rolling back, his body still trembling ever so slightly. Yet another snap, and the glide became easier, miraculous lube helping Crowley along, making the pleasure spike again for Aziraphale. His hips jerked, a choked, ruined moan slipping past his lips, and Crowley gave a soft chuckle. 

"Good angel, that's it. Taking every inch of your mortal enemy," he gloated, and Aziraphale wished he could see him. He knew his partner would look magnificent kneeling triumphant behind him, hair bouncing all over his shoulders, his hips driving hard into Aziraphale's backside. But if Aziraphale moved now, he wouldn't get to feel Crowley's cock so deep inside him, he wouldn't get to feel the way it hung so heavy every time Crowley paused.

It wasn't like he could have moved even if he'd wanted to, anyway. His body had already melted, his whole being shaking and shuddering with pleasure as Crowley's thrusts got faster, harder, each one punctuated by a soft grunt or moan from above. Aziraphale was barely able to moan himself, his eyes open and unfocused, his jaw hanging loose. The effects of the alcohol were mixing with the unbearable pleasure of Crowley's rough, yet tender attentions, and leaving the angel in a state of mildly dazed, yet utterly delighted bliss. 

Crowley's hand slipped down, hot lips against Aziraphale's back as his fingers found the angel's short little cock, and Aziraphale lost it. The pleasure overflowed, all of it hitting him at once, breaking like a tsunami against an island, and he squealed out his ecstasy to the room at large, and probably to their neighbours. Praise already spilling from his lips, Crowley thrust again and again, causing Aziraphale's loud, happy cries to climb into shrieks of rapturous euphoria, the pleasure feeling so insanely good that he couldn't even open his eyes. 

At last, Crowley grunted and slammed home, groaning as he spilled into his angel. As blissed out and unaware as he was, it took Aziraphale a second to realise that what was flowing into him wasn't hot. In fact, it was quite cool, rather more liquid than Crowley's cum, and most definitely  _ not _ demonic semen. 

"Crowley!" Aziraphale whimpered, and the demon chuckled, hands running down the angel's sides slowly, caressing him as the cool liquid just kept spilling, apparently endless. 

"Well, you like eggnog so much, I thought I'd help you out," he snorted, and Aziraphale's eyes widened, his mouth falling open to protest. But he couldn't deny that it felt good. Well, better than good, really. He could feel something inside him beginning to stretch, filling up with Crowley's addition, even as he rocked, more and more still pouring into Aziraphale's deepest chamber. 

A shudder ran through the angel and he whimpered again, sliding one shaking hand over his swelling stomach, feeling the movement as it stretched still bigger. "Crowley, I...I.." he tried, but he couldn't think of anything to say. 'Stop' was certainly out of the question, it all felt far too good, and besides, it had been  _ ages  _ since Crowley had last filled him like this. 

"Shh, angel. I've got you. S'not alcoholic," Crowley mumbled, his body slumping against Aziraphale's as his balls drew up, brushing the angel's folds as the last of the eggnog spilled into his passage. Nuzzling into the hot skin of Aziraphale's back, Crowley smiled to himself, not pulling out, not yet. "How does it feel?" 

Aziraphale whined happily, his belly feeling so incredibly heavy in his hand, tight with the liquid inside him, well past double the size of his usual plumpness. It was the most Crowley had ever stretched him, and it felt downright  _ heavenly.  _ Better, even. 

"Ohh, Crowley," Aziraphale sighed, feeling the demon's hands joining his and relishing his beloved's touch as they both caressed his sensitive, tight stomach. "It feels amazing," he breathed, shifting slightly to feel the slosh, a soft moan slipping past his lips. "So tight and full and...mmm, and heavy," he added shakily, and Crowley nodded, sitting back. 

"Good, just how I want you. But I want to see you properly," he announced softly, and Aziraphale bit his lip hard, swallowing the whine as the thick, still hard length pulled out of him, leaving a dribble of eggnog to spill down the backs of his legs.

With some gentle guidance from Crowley, Aziraphale shifted onto his back, clutching at his belly with both hands, supporting it and just loving the feeling of that thin skin under his fingers. As soon as he laid back, he could see Crowley gazing down at him, his Effort having disappeared, leaving him completely without distractions as he just took in every inch of his rather full partner. 

Aziraphale squirmed slightly and felt a little more of the now-warmed eggnog spilling onto the sheets, Crowley’s eyes dragging down to watch it. He licked his lips. 

"You look stunning, you know," he mumbled after a long moment, and Aziraphale knew he was struggling to hold himself back. His hand reached out tentatively, very carefully stroking over Aziraphale's belly and following the curve where it stuck out from his already plush frame. Smiling, Crowley tilted his head slightly, admiring the way Aziraphale shifted, the gentle touches sending waves of soft, easy pleasure rippling through his body. "Look at you, all full for me. Does it ache? Do you feel heavy?" 

"Mmm, it does feel tight," Aziraphale admitted quietly, knowing that if Crowley had had a cock at that moment, it would have been leaking pre like a broken tap. "But I'm not uncomfortable, just...big," he laughed softly, running his hand down the curve of his huge stomach and enjoying the way Crowley's eyes sparkled. The demon shifted position slightly without taking his hands off Aziraphale, and inadvertently pushed down against him, hard enough to cause a trickle of liquid to spill out between the angel's legs. 

This time, Crowley noticed immediately, looking down and then grinning to himself slowly. Before Aziraphale could even try to figure out what he was thinking, Crowley had already ducked down. He guided Aziraphale's legs up hurriedly, then dove in, cleaning his folds by lapping over him slowly, the gentle drag of his tongue making Aziraphale shiver and moan. 

Plump fingers slid into red hair, while Crowley's hand pressed down against Aziraphale's stomach, careful not to hurt him while he drank directly from the source. 

It felt so sinfully good, and Aziraphale couldn't stop squirming, panting softly as Crowley's forked tongue slipped into him, sliding deeper and deeper, inhumanly deep. Even so stuffed with the demon's rolling, skillful tongue, Aziraphale could feel himself leaking, spilling into Crowley's mouth. The rush of liquid inside him made his whole body tingle, his toes curling and his breath quickening as Crowley's quiet, gratified sounds drove the pleasure home. 

It all began to mount up, too much for Aziraphale to bear without release, and just as Crowley pressed down a little harder, the angel came, plunging down the roller coaster tracks once more. The force of his orgasm caused him to squirt even more eggnog, and still Crowley drank with every sign of enjoyment. Humming happily, he coaxed Aziraphale to ride out his peak, that long tongue swirling inside him, lapping up every last dreg of liquid before he finally pulled back, forked tongue pink as it glided over his lips. 

Panting, Aziraphale stared at him for a moment, then smiled, exhausted, but utterly content. "I thought you detested the stuff," he commented softly, and Crowley crawled up to lay beside him, lanky body flopping down lazily, all angles and tan skin. 

"Mmm, I do. But everything tastes better with a little of you in it, my love," he purred, splaying his fingers against Aziraphale's still-swollen stomach and drawing him into a soft, custard-y kiss. Aziraphale treasured it, enjoying the taste of himself mixed with creamy nutmeg and cinnamon, until Crowley finally broke away and pulled him close, folding up against him. 

"Go to sleep, angel. I know you need it." 

Aziraphale chuckled softly and nodded, turning his head to rest his forehead against Crowley's before closing his eyes and letting darkness take over. 


End file.
